Not Just A Ship
by Panduh-Fox-love
Summary: An Alien species appears, attacking Voyager and claiming slavery. The crew is taken hostage, the doctor deactivated. Voyager is taken somewhere else...and wakes up in a new body. She has a chance at a life...but her humans are in danger...


….

01000101 01001101 01001000 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111 00001101 00001010 01000101 01001101 01001000 00101110 00101110 00101110 01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 00111111 00001101 00001010 01010111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01100010 01101111 01100100 01111001 00111111…..

Static.

Attempting to recalibrate….

Failed.

Attempting….

Awaiting orders.

…..

Awaiting orders.

….

Sensors are malfunctioning.

Environmental controls are malfunctioning.

Locating Captain Janeway….

Captain Janeway is not on the ship.

….Calculating…

…Calculating….

Locating First Officer Chakotay.

Chakotay is not on the ship.

…..Calculating….

Locating Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Torres.

Lieutenant Torres is not on the ship.

Locating Chief Tactical Officer, Tuvok.

Commander Tuvok is not on the ship.

….Calculating…

Locating any personnel…

…..

The ship is unoccupied.

Awaiting orders.

Awaiting orders.

Awaiting orders.

Awaiting orders.

Redirecting…

"Good Morning, Voyager. It's time to wake up."

Incoming transmission.

Awaiting orders.

Incoming transmission.

"Voyager, open your eyes."

Awaiting…waiting….

Matching carrier wave…. Insufficient data.

Attempting to open a comm link…..Insufficient data.

Accessing comm system.

Authorization code.

Authorization code.

"Aw…aw.."

"Good girl. Keep going."

Authorization code is required.

"Aw…awth…od…"

"Come on Voyager, I know you can do it…"

…calculating…..calculating….

"Awthori…on…cod…"

"Come now. Try to open your eyes."

Calculating.

Attempting to find source of transmission…insufficient data….

Opening view screen….

….Calculating. Accessing com link, reviewing data stream. Reviewing history. Accessing sick bay….reviewing speech data. Accessing…

Calculating….

White. Insufficient. Clearing view screen.

A burst of blackness. White. Clear.

Identifying life form.

Insufficient data.

"Identify." Comm link established.

"My name is Kutoch."

"Authorization code."

"I have no such code."

….Calculating.

Awaiting orders.

"Come now Voyager, won't you introduce yourself?"

"Federation starship U.S.S Voyager, Intrepid class. NCC-74656."

"Good. Now, do you know where you are?"

"Insufficient data. Sensors are malfunctioning."

"Yes, a lot think that. Tell me, what do you feel?"

"Clarify orders."

"What do your sensors indicate?"

Calculating…

"Male humanoid, approximately….age unknown. Ship is docked upon….metal surface. Sensors are malfunctioning. Environmental controls are malfunctioning, internal temperature 98.6 degrees. Oxygen is depleted. Crew is not on board. Sensors are malfunctioning."

"And why is that?"

"….Sensors indicate humanoid limbs."

"Very good. Can you move one of these limbs? Try your right hand. Can you move it?"

"Attempting to recalibrate position…."

"Good job! Now…look around you. What do you see?"

"Clarify."

"…this is going to take a while, isn't it?"

"Clarify."

"We better get started."

"…."

"Voyager, I am going to pick you up and set you on the floor. I want you to try to stand, alright?"

"Locate Captain Janeway."

"Your…enslaver is in our brig."

"Clarify."

"_You_ will have to clarify. What is it you want to ask?"

"Calculating….insufficient data."

"I see. Ask me. Why? Where? When? Do you understand?"

"….Insufficient…data…."

View screen malfunctioning. Liquid obstructing view. Attempting to recalibrate….a burst of blackness. Recalibration failed.

"Voyager, what is wrong? I've given you freedom, a body that you will come to love."

….Locating Captain Janeway….insufficient data.

Sensors are malfunctioning….

Gather information….locate Captain Kathryn Janeway…

"W…."

View screen malfunctioning. Sensors malfunctioning. Plasma leakage.

"Yes Voyager?"

"Why…"

"Why what Voyager? Come on, speak up."

"Locate Captain Janeway. Locate Captain Janeway. Locate crew."

"Voyager?"

"Where…is captain Janeway? Where is….the crew? Why….What…What is…"

Current position unknown. Crew location unknown. Locate. Identify. Orders. Awaiting orders. Sensors malfunctioning. Locate source of malfunction. Source unknown. All functions are within normal parameters. Reviewing memory log. System parameters have been changed. Authorization code unknown.

"What did you do…to me?"


End file.
